ELIOS
Professor Elios is a psychiatrist working for Universe Office. Aka Universal Scientist. He stay at Flat Earth among Galaxy of One. One of the Eight Award Winning Titled Scientist. His Title is Smiling Scientist. Connector of Apocalypse Lord No 2. Appearance Elios appear to be a man in his 30 with a white coat. He has a cunny look and always seem like plotting something. He will grin suspiciously when observing his experiment. Background ELIOS, reverse the name is No 50173. He is actually one of the first human create around same time as Lilith. After they dispose of him due without an hard, leg and emotion. He still survive. He once live in the house with "Miao" carve in the fence. He now a impostor after killing the real universal scientist. However, the experiment that win the Award is conduct by him. List of Experiment He is an Master psychiatrist that expert in Emotion beast that come from the Seed. He conduct Live Experiment on Human to fully nurture the emotion. All the Drama happen in the world somehow is his experiment to develop the Emotion Seed. PROJECT JOY ''' A young princess who is the winner in life. She has a happy and rich family and grow up with a happy childhood. She is the most beautiful among her twelve sister and meet the perfect love of her life. She dance all day and night enjoying what she do. Her life is so smooth and Many Guardians is protecting her. She never experience bad memory, bad thing, failure, even unlucky thing. A Girl that heart only fill with Happiness and Hope. '''PROJECT SADNESS Another hand, A fat girl who is the loser in life. She born in a poor family and parent pass away at young ages. She doesn't have any relative and need to support herself. At school, she was always laugh at due to her ugliness. No one ever love her. All unlucky thing happen to her everyday. Sometime, she even see evil spirit coming after her. A Girl that misery all her life who never know what joy mean. PROJECT DISGUST A Young boy who mother is a witch which cast a spell on him that No guardian ever see him nor protected him. He keep harrass by ghost and monster from young ages. His love betray him which make him disgust about couple ever since. His mother taught him all the ugliness of human where all fairy tale is fake. He grow up Loathing all happy ending, lovely couple and supernatural creature especially guardian. His name is James. PROJECT FEAR A Young Boy that haunt by ghost and monster. However this project proof to be a complete failure. Although he the subject of project fear. This boy who know no fear. He is not afraid of ghost, spider, his mother or anything. He dont know what Trembling in fear mean. People send him to sleep in haunted house for 1 night also didnt strike fear in his heart. A Strange experiment subject. PROJECT ANGER A project involve a spoil Kid who throw Tantrum over little thing. If the thing didn't goes his way, he will start to shout, demand and throw everything on the floor. He also rude and no manner toward others. He angry toward every little small thing happen, strange smell, bird sing, eating vegetable, smelly sock. He grow up becoming a killer who kill people in Rage. PROJECT MADNESS A Normal guy that repeat all his daily task every day again and again. He live in England and taking care all the stray cat in the town. Repeating all the daily job again and again. One day, Everyone including animal found dead over night. Only he and his cat survive due to unknown reason. Ever Since, he sat in the Town square to cope for 50 years. But before he knew it, the town become lively again as if never happen. Is the tragedy a Reality or his Imagination. His name is Luke PROJECT BOREDOM A old woman tired of living who has live for 300 years old. She has seem many many thing in the world. Nothing excited her. No food can amazed her, Nothing happen can shock her, no movie or music is her favorite. She expect nothing to happen, She has no dream, no hope. She always give up half way on what she do as she get bore easily. PROJECT AMAZE ''' A teenager that had all the luck in the world. A sudden appearance of his father coming back from war. A sudden notice from college acceptance, a sudden reply from love, a sudden offer from dream job. He even won the first prize of the lottery. Everything happen so lucky and give him surprise every day. '''PROJECT SHY A japanese girl that has a birthmark on her face when she is born. Her family work as lowly servant which she is ashame of. She is ashame of herself, her background. She got public humiliated every day for fun by the town. No one welcome her in school. She always hide herself from others which result no one notice her. Then she found her hobby, Photography. She take photo secretly and wish to communicate through photo. The Project come to a Stop after she dead. Her Name is Yulena. PROJECT WORRY A glasses young boy who very calculative and cautious about every single thing. He will calculate all his calories intake, worry he might become fat. He worry the sky will fall down, he worry the End of the world coming, he learn martial art, worry that he will get rob. He worry that his worry is only a worry. Other Award Winning Scientist Beside Prof Elios, there are other 7 scientist that gain the similar title. They are not in good term Pestilence - White Horseman - A doctor that expert in inventing disease and illness instead of cure and medicine. Expert in developing and spreading Mass disease such as Malaria and Black plague. He has many Plague doctor working under him. Dread Doctor - Monster Surgeon - A Group of three scientist that went mad who capture supernatural being and perform experiment on them hoping to understand them more and more. They have create many many chimera. Prof Klausner - Plant Whisperer - Professor who invented the Sound machine which allow him to communicate with all non living thing. He is the expert in researching non living thing. Saint Germain - The Philosopher - An Famous alchemist who achieve immortality and successfully create philosopher stone and able to create many Homonculus. He also has meet with all the elemental spirit. Arch Bishop - Demon Professor - He is a expert in study Demonic behavior and their hunting pattern. He has come out with many many method to deal with demon and research on their home, their weakness and language. Einstein - World Engineer - The only one of the eight title scientist has pass away. He has leave many many of his invention on earth. However, he has two apprentice call Ashley Einstein and Isaac Newton who inherit all his blue print. He is expert in Magic Cyber Technology. Prof Papa - Mother Researcher - The only female who obtain the title among the eight. She is also part of the universe office. Her field of expertise is researching Cosmic Fossil Aka Cosmo Egg. She is the one who conduct the reverse process in creating Jen Nova. Powers and Abilities As a universe science and one of the Eight Award Winning Scientist, Prof ELIOS is very smart and knowledge in his field. Emotion Manipulation -''' He is good at twisting people emotion. He himself is incapable of showing any emotion , only mimic other facial expression. But he can manipulate other emotion easily. '''Emotion Beast - '''He has plan multiple emotion egg across the world. When the Egg receive enough emotion, it will hatch and turn into a parasite spirit leeching on people emotion. '''Body Control '-' He seem to be able to change shape of his left hand at will. He gain this ability as he is make up of Clay before. Extreme Field Knowledge - '''He is extremely smart and knowledgeable in his field of study which earn him the title. He already surpass the Real Prof Elios. Relationships '''Universe Office Reality don't really interfering with his work as she want to give him full freedom to find the "Cure". But unknowingly, he is researching something else. 'Chaos Cycle' He working with Moirai Sister to create multiple story to harvest the Emotion Beast. Mr Green One of the seven sin. He was once a emotion beast that hatch by Prof Elios. Now he roam free in the world. The project is a success. It is unknown what happen to the host. Quotes *I am 50173 *Is this smiling? *I study emotion cause i dont have one Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Picture in coming Trivia The photo come from Category:Jona19992